Eternal love
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Naruto is a five hundred vampire but looks like a 35 year old. He been waiting for his queen Sakura to ripe. All his life he been watching her, protecting her, staying in the shadows of her life; his female was of age and at long last she was his for the taking. he will do everything to show his eternal love for her. But something he did cause her to leave him. Full summary...
1. Chapter 1 Dangers below

Mature readers only

Sakura P.O.V

I can hear the sound of thunder nearby. A minute later the sky split open above me to release a stream of freezing cold rain. I was caught in the middle of this freezing rain without my umbrella clutching a rocky wall a hundred feet off the ground.

"Fuck," she said, as she cursed the weatherman prediction for coming true, he predicted today's weather there be a 20% chance of rain, it will come with a furious of a thunderstorm.

I looked up towards the sky, I saw dark clouds forming over blue skies and lightning was flashing in the distance.

Inside my mind questions were popping up like popcorn being pop. "What do I do now?" What other option can I take?" I ask. There is no way to turn back, the only thing I can do is continue forward so, I wedge my body into the crack leading me towards the high summit, wishing to escape this wind and rain. The other option I had, I could stay here hanging hoping the rain passed soon to make my way down or keep pressing for the cliffs.

With my right hand, I wiped the water from my face, my eyes searching around for an alternative escape. The long narrow in the rock widened several feet above me, so I can make my way up and I prayed a small prayer of giving thanks for the small edge at the top.

Thank goodness, it was a place to rest and wait for the storm to pass. The narrow extend farther than she would imagine. Sakura twisted back into the crawlspace to get out of the rain. Lose particle of loose stone shifted beneath her hands, she moved lightly down a dark tunnel. She searched inside her backpack for a flashlight and eased down the crumbling slope.

Water ran in a small stream from the mountain behind her, plastering her hair to the back of her neck. Once I see Ino and Shayla I will give them a piece of my mind, for leaving me. They decided to take a different mountain trail. I'm praying there are okay. Now, I'm here alone and hiding from the rain.

Sasuke her on-again-off-again boyfriend, had practically begged to come along on this trip. He wanted to work things out; promised he'd be a changed man. They could camp and make love under the stars. Scratch the lovemaking under the stars, "That fucker was afraid to touch or kiss me on my lips" I said. I think he was gay or I was not that kind of woman he had desires in bed.

Sasuke was the most recent train wreck in a chain of failed romances. Before Sasuke, she had dated a guy name Stefano; the hottie Konoha hospital firm. Dating him was like a dream come true. He had a sweet personality, a stable income as a surgeon, and he seemed to love her dearly…. Until she returned a day ahead of schedule from a visit to care for her sick father.

Sakura had walked into their shared home to discovering Stefano having sex with a brunette that works at a Starbucks. It took her four years of speaking to a therapist for relationships.

Sakura flashback

I remember like it was yesterday at my first appointment to see the therapist. She asks me lots of questions on how I feel about seeing my boyfriend Stefano having sex on are shared a bed with another woman. I told her that I wanted to cut off his dick including his balls and feeding it to my pitbull Rocky like a hotdog on a bun. "Ha-ha-ha" that a good one," she said. I have heard from other women, that they will cut the whore that sleep with their man, into tiny pieces and put them in a blender and feed it to their dogs, but ...I have never heard a woman said about cutting their dicks off including their balls and feeding it to their dogs like a hotdog on a bun. "What else were you planning on doing besides cut off his male-hood," she asks. I told her that I want to push the brunette down the stairs to break ever part of her bones on her body" said.

Therapist Mary Sue P.O.V

I asked Sakura if she knew a reason for Stefano to cheated on her with the brunette from Starbucks. She stared at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I have never given him the reason to cheat on me. He was so cold and he touches me in an intimate way. We shared the same bed. He will hug me close to him and whisper in my ear goodnight. And he will fall asleep" she answers.

I asked her another question. Did you try being intimate with him? "I tried everything. I peppered his neck with kisses and I licked every part of his body nothing work. He told me I was no good and I sucked" she answers. I stared at him and I can tell he was not the man that will ignite my fire of lovemaking.

End of Flashback.

I asked Stefano if he knew someone that can be my physical trainer. He gives me a card with a number of his physical trainer it had a name by Sasuke. I built the courage to called him to schedule an appointment, I asked him on the phone when I can meet him. He told me this Saturday at 10:00 a.m. When that day came I walked inside the gym.

I heard a female voice coming from behind the counter " Can I help you Miss" she ask. I have an appointment to meet Sasuke" I answer. "What your name," she asked. "My name is Sakura Haruno" I answer. "Hold please," she said, as she dials a number on her phone. "Okay," I responded. I heard her speaking to someone on the phone. A couple of minutes has passed by and Sasuke appears from nowhere. "Can I help you Miss Haruno?" he said politely. "When do you have time to be my physical trainer," I ask.

I was drooling like a dog that found his lost bone, somewhere in the backyard. This man had a body of an Olympian god. I saw how the man and women stared at his body as we walked towards his office.

I was craving for him to make love to me, we were dating over a month, he treated me better than Stefano. When he came to visit me, he wouldn't touch me or kiss me, he will get up from my couch and headed towards the door. I would look at the clock on the wall it read 8:00 p.m. I will ask him " Why he was leaving early. "To get a drink somewhere," he said. I need it I had a rough day at the gym" he said. "I can I go with you," I ask. "No" this place is not for a woman to enter" he shouted. "Don't tell me you're going inside a strip club?" I ask. "Why do you care? if I walk into a strip club," he asks. "Because I'm your girlfriend and you're going to cheat on me by looking at a naked woman," I said. "Bullshit Sakura every man does it" he answer. "Fuck you! Sasuke goes, ahead and watch all types of breast, small, medium and large and fucked all the pussy you want and also suck all the dick your mouth can open for" I said, as I slammed the door in front of his face.

"What you think I'm gay" he shouted from behind the door." I open the door to shouts back. "I have seen how the guys drool all over you and you wink at them. "And they melt like butter on a piece of bread," I said.

Their first fight came 6 months into the relationship when his jealous arose. He didn't want her to have male friends because it wasn't appropriate, and no man merely wanted to be her friend. They wanted to fuck her instead. They had another fight in the days prior to her little decision to go away for a weekend with Shayla and Ino. Instead of taking him, he was fuming smoke out of his ears. I was glad that I leave his ass seating back home without me. I could do this with or without him. I'm not a child that needs someone to hold my hand. I know It was foolish, dumb, and dangerous, Sakura thought. I guess Sasuke was right what happens on the mountain peaks. That people can lose their balance and fall into a cruel death.

The small pebbles beneath her feet shifted. Forward making her lose her balance, she attempts to regain her footing, landed heavily on her butt and slid down the cave-like toddler sliding down the slide on the playground. She gives out screamed as her nails scratch against the rocky wall on either side. Eventually, she reached the end of the cave.

Sakura tumbled through the air with the loose dirt shafted. I felt like a baby bird falling from its nest for the first time. A steady rock caught her, she landed on her ankle and crumpled soon after. She felt pain exploded through her entire leg, she has never experienced it before. "Fuck!" she cursed out loud, after all, who? would hear. Her flashlight tumbled from her hands and rolled across the cavern floor.

"Just great," she said. As she crawls to reach for the flashlight, taking the risk of scraping her knees and hands. A couple of minutes has passed by before, she was able to stop crying. Instead of feeling strong she felt weak and miserable. Her wet clothes and the damp environment made her lose her courage. Sakura has taken a course in mountain climbing and the risk of climbing when it rains. She learned a very valuable lesson today, mountain climbing without a partner. She knew she was not alone, Ino and Shayla wanted to hike, so they headed the opposite where Sakura was climbing. They were going to meet again at the bottom after they were done and exploring.

She climbed up from the ground and trying to apply weight to her left ankle. She felt a sharp pain that runs like a flash of lighting on her joint, that forced her to immediately draw her foot off the ground again. A mound of column rising from the cave floor became her leaning post while she waited for nausea to settle. "Get together Sakura," she said to herself, her eyes were clouded with tears, that run down her cheeks. Her voice echoed across the cavern. "You have done this before" the voice inside her head was speaking to her, just waited for the rain to stop and yelled for help, I know is not in your plans to die alone and a virgin" inside an unknown cave," the voice said.

Once she eased down to the cave floor, Sakura tried to pull herself together. I search through my backpack searching for the first aid kit, my hands felt the emergency blanket, a few energy bars, and some dehydrated meals. Being injured didn't change the hunger that couldn't be satisfied by granola bar and dried raisins that she had brought with her. She rifled through the first aid kit and removed the small bottle of painkillers. She popped two into her mouth swallowed them, with a bottle of water. The band-aids and antibiotic cream were useless, so she shoved the box back into her bag and leaned against the cavern to let death take her away from this cruel world that gives birth to her and knows seen her die.

"This vacation turned out to be a total disaster," she said. Sasuke is probably getting his dick sucked by a stripper with no clothes on. Or maybe a male stripper that has been craving for him. While I'm here waiting for death to come anytime. "Have you become lost?" A male voice promptly shook her from a daydreaming state. Or maybe I'm hallucinating…standing in front of me a man without a shirt on with a muscular chest and abs. It looks like he spends days and night at the gym. His long blonde hair mixed with red and black blend together. Passed over his shoulders touching his waist was pulled back into a ponytail. He was giant compared to Sakura size.

A blondish scruff covered his jawline. The taste she had for man was usually with black hair and black eyes and tall with muscles like Sasuke. But...there was something about the stranger that brought her some peace of mind. And his blue eyes look so different. I had a feeling he was half human and something else.

"Hello is someone there" he snapped his fingers in front of her. "Yes," she replied back, as he blinks a couple of times, trying to answer one of her own questions. "Does a delusion was supposed to speak?" she asked the voice inside her mind. " This is not a delusion the voice" replied. "He is real in the flesh," the voice said. Realization hit her like a brick that help had arrived. She was feeling relief.

Sakura pushed to her feet and promptly cried out. Her feet stumble forward knocking her straight into the stranger's strong arms. "You are injured," he said. "My ankle," she replied, as cried of the pain. She didn't realize how cold she was until. He held her in his embrace. The man radiated heat like a burning sun on a summer day.

A small moan escaped from her lips, as the heat of his body, continue to provide that warm. She never thought that a handsome muscular man had her trap under his embrace. The thought never occurred in her mind that, she could ask a sexy stranger was doing in a dark cave, without a shirt on. Until she saw the heavy backpack at his feet. Maybe he was a murderer hiding out from the police inside a cave and inside his backpack, he carried guns and maybe a sharp knife. Inside her mind, she was screaming from the fear she felt, and she begins to shout "please don't kill me, I'm too young to die" she said. "Don't eat me?" she said, as she licked her skin with her tongue, I taste like rotten meat, it will leave a bad taste in your mouth

"Will you allow me to tend to you?" he asked. His male voice thick and sexy at the same time. I begin to stutter "y-e-s" as she breathed in and out, to calm her nervousness. The world shifted around her, bringing a wave of vertigo. The rugged stranger picked her up into his arms in a bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded. "It would be rather difficult to complete my objective if you are too limp behind me in an awkward way "Oh," she replied. She squirmed to glance back toward the fallen flashlight and backpack. "You're leaving my stuff." "I will return for your belongings once I have settled you in comfort. I have a fire nearby" he said. "Fine" I replied. Do you have a name?" The man paused. Sakura couldn't even see him in the dark, but he seemed to know the way and navigated well without bruising her against the walls or the hard rock. She reached out with one hand and felt the cool stone to her right. "I'm Sakura," she said. "What a beautiful name and I love the way your eyes give a sparkle of green light in the dark," he said.

"Thank you," Sakura said. Giving him a blush. My name is "Naruto" he said. "What nice name" she replied. "Thank you," he replied. "what are you doing here?" And why are you half-dressed? "I explore caves," he replied. "I like to climb," she said. "Please someone kicked me for sounding so eager," she said, inside her mind.

His chuckle made her belly flutter like his voice had made love to her ears and left her without breath. Dark red light danced ahead, yielding only the faintest outline of his features. It took many more steps before they emerged from the tunnels and into the open space of a cavern with a high, uneven ceiling. It extended upward toward a partially open sky revealed by a slender crevice. They were protected from the downpour, with exception of the steady stream of draining water that splattered against the rocks

Below the crack itself. As promised, a fire crackled in a stone ring. It was much bigger than Sakura expected but not unwelcome. The cheery golden glow cast flickering shadows against smooth rock walls. Quartz glittered just beyond the edge of the shadows, shining like stars as the light caught them. "I must remove your boot. It will hurt," he warned. "Just do it." she said."As you command." Naruto set her down on a sleeping bag spread out between the fire and wall.

Sakura shivered from wet clothes hug every curve. Pain run up her leg despite Naruto careful movements. He unraveled the complicated knot that secured her laces then eased the sturdy boot from her foot. "How am I supposed to get down the mountain like this?" The pain triggered another round of tears that he wiped with his thumb.

"Perhaps the damage is not as bad you imagine," Naruto replied. He had crouched beside her near the affected limb. Once the boot and sock were stripped away, he smoothed his palm over the top of her foot and took a firm grip of her heel in the other hand. The pain exploded like a bomb in front of her. She begins to kick to free herself, but he had such a strong grip she didn't even budge his muscular arms. "Ow ow ow ow! Stop!" she screamed.

The first initial spark of pain faded dimly and left a dull throb in its place. Naruto didn't stop. He Ignored her, he slid the same hand on top of her foot over her ankle, higher until his calloused touch smoothed over her skin beneath the damp cargo pants. His fingers curve around her calf, alternating squeezes, and pressure with the occasional caress. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Easing your pain," Naruto replied. He was a man of few words. "Does this provide relief to you?" he asked. His divine touch continued to spread heat along her skin. He massaged the muscle and rolled her foot, but the injury seemed oblivious to the fact that it should have caused her immense pain. Thank God I shaved before leaving home this morning, she thought inside her mind. "I guess so… maybe I didn't sprain or twist it after all." "Good." He smiled up at her from where he knelt at her feet.

The smug pleasure on his handsome made her want to do both embrace his neck and kiss him. She didn't know which seemed the most pleasing. Kissing him would be a better use of time, decided. Sakura quietly sighed. She let her head roll back and closed her eyes. "You have great hands. I haven't had a foot massage this great in years" she said. The Asian lady that worked in the salon had rough hands when to give her a foot massage. She felt uncomfortable with her touches.

"You should strip" Naruto demanded. "Excuse me?" did I heard right," she said. It wasn't every day a sexy man with a muscular chest wanted to get her out of her clothes. "Would you not prefer dry attire to wear?" he asked. "Oh!" Her cheeks give out a red blush spreading down her throat. "I have many articles of clothing which may provide sufficient alternative. Unless of course, you prefer to catch a cold" he said.

"No. I wouldn't prefer to catch a cold" she answer. Naruto left her side and returned with a pile of clothing. A variety of shirts, black shorts, and a pair of orange pants. All too big for her. She accepted the black shirt and a blanket gratefully. Sakura began pulling off her shirt when she became aware of Naruto's gaze on her. "Um… do you mind?" He gave her a confused look. "Can you turn your back at least?" she asked.

Naruto gives out a sighed as if the inconvenience pained him. As you wish" he said. I will retrieve your belongings." Once his broad shoulders and fine body disappeared from view into the dark crevice in the wall, Sakura stripped away her top and tossed it aside. The wet cotton fell against the dark stone floor. "Ugh. He's right about one thing. Feels good to get all of this off." Sakura had a change of shirt, panties, and a pair of walking shorts in her bag, she hadn't come prepared with much else. She shimmied out of her clammy sports bra and tugged on the dry shirt loaned to her.

Sakura tugged the blanket up over her legs and around her hips to conceal her damp boy shorts. Naruto announced his return to the cavern by loudly clearing his throat. She glanced up to spy her handsome rescuer lurking at the narrow in the wall, clutching her bag in hand, and smiling almost shy. "Am I permitted to return?" he asked.

"You may," she called him. The hot Viking lookalike dropped her backpack beside her. Unfortunately, enough water had entered through the flap during her moment in the storm that the tightly rolled bundles of clothing packed into the bottom of the bag were damp on top. She fished out the dry panties beneath her wet walking shorts and didn't express signs of worries over the lack of a bra, she thought her breast were too small, but... she didn't know she was a C-cup. "Thank you, Naruto forgetting that," she said.

He joined her on the rough stone. "I did nothing worthy of your gratitude," he said. The smile began to slip from her face, but it clung precariously and lingered with renewed uncertainty. He was a strange man but so very otherworldly and polite. His accent sent chills down her spine. "Where are you from?" she suddenly asked, eager to learn more about the man in her company. Her strange savior blinked at her in surprise, as if he'd expected anything but her curiosity. "From a land distant to this place." "Europe?" she questioned again. Naruto shakes his head. "My ancestors and family are spread around Europe and some parts of Italy, but...I speak a variety of languages due to my travels, but...I speak English the most" he said.

"Do you have brothers and sisters here at Konoha?" I ask.

"Yes, I do" he answers.

"How many," I ask.

"I have two brothers" he replied.

Am I prying into his personal life" she asks herself inside her head? Her smile faded, swept away by her rising uncertainty. Unwilling to bother him any further, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arm around them. The sleeping bag maintained her sense of modesty. "Tell me about you," Naruto asked. "Me? Not much to tell. I'm a doctor that works at the hospital, healing the sick" she answers. "Are you satisfied with your Job?" he asks. "Yeah, I love curing the sick" she replied.

"Are you married?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "I remain free," he said. Happy bachelor then?" Sakura asked lightly, putting a smile on her face. Her scruffy companion shook his head again. "It is not for lack of interest to find a better half or my failure to conduct a thorough search. She simply does not exist." "Oh…" Crap, change of subject, change of subject! she thought. She put a mental note that to pry into the man's personal affairs, and then quickly leaped into something safely impersonal. "Do you live or work nearby, Naruto?" she asked.

He shook his head again. "I'm the owner of a private club a the outskirts of Konoha, " he said. "Yeah," she answers. I wonder what kind of club he owns" the female voice inside her head spoke.

"What if is a sex club" the female voice shouted. "I have a feeling it could be" she answers. The surge of jealousy unsettled her. As if sensing her discomfort, Naruto leaped up to his feet and offered both hands out to her. He had agile moves, like a martial artist. "Why have you remained stationary?" he questioned. "Come. You may resume your interrogation later" he said. "Put your ankle to the test." "I dunno…" "What concerns you, Sakura?" Naruto asks. "Let's just say that I don't quite trust a massage to have me up on my feet yet." "You should make the attempt," he encouraged her. "I'm wearing nothing beneath this sleeping bag but a shirt and panties, she said. "Are my pants dry?" She asks. He sighed in exasperation. "No. Would you sunbathe in anything more while on a beach?" "Well no, not really" she answers.

"Then come he said. With patience, he took her by the hand and assisted her to her feet. At first, she felt a discomfort, but once Sakura set her full weight on it, all became well again. The man had magic hands, or she'd really done less damage than she previously estimated. After rolling the ankle joint, she took a few experimental steps. "Wow! It really does feel better. But now I'm starved." By the time she had walked to her bag, her ankle caused her no further discomfort at all. It was a miracle as if he'd laid hands on her and cast all of her pains away. "Wanna share some dinner?" she asks.

A big guy like him had to be starving. He was 6'5 inches taller than her and built like an Olympic athlete. He probably required as much food in one meal as she consumed in an entire day to feed those muscles. "You would share your meal with me?" "Well, I did offer, silly. Do you want any or not?" she asks again. He nodded at her and settled on the ground again, where he waited until she gathered rainwater for the MRE.

Once they were heated, she shook up the pouch and offered him two with a plastic spoon. "You're going to want salt and pepper with that," she cautioned him. He ignored her warning and spooned up a mouthful of soggy vegetables in beef-flavored broth. Within a matter of seconds, his expression began to change.

His mouth turned down, and he swallowed the first bite like she'd fed him a juicy paper. "This is horrendous," Naruto said. Continuing to spoon through the contents of the pouch as if he expected the mirage to fade and reveal a replacement meal in its place. "How could you honestly claim that this passes for sustenance? What is this foul thing?" "Meals ready to eat beef stew" Sakura replied. "I didn't see a piece meat or taste a crumb of beef in this prepared meal," he said. "It's more than you had before I came along," Sakura, " he asks. "Do you also have a preference for meat, or shall this supposed beef stew be your only meal?" he asks. Sakura sighed wishfully had a piece of meat in front of me, but...there no Texas Roadhouse inside this cavern" she said.

Sakura spoke "I'm not alone I came with my two sisters Ino and Shayla, they decided to hike instead of mountain climbing," she said.

Naruto spoke: "They were injured but...my brothers Menma and Shikamaru found them. And attend their wounds" he said.

"What happens," I ask.

Naruto spoke: "The one with red and black hair. She steps on a hole and she falls forward and Twisted her ankle. My brother Menma heal her ankle the same way, I did with your ankle. And the blonde mixed with black. She lost her balance and she tumbles, but...my bodyguard Choji catch her before, she tumbles further. Both of them are okay" he said.

Sakura spoke: "Naruto if you see your brothers, when you go hunting for food, tell them to thank you, for me," she said.

"Naruto spoke: Sakura I will tell them but...I have a feeling they already know. "Take a rest, I will be right back," Naruto said. He disappeared into the narrow path again. Sakura tossed their unfinished pouches into a discarded bag and settled down to rest on her side with her phone. She didn't have any signals, but she could search a good book to read, while he came back.

AN: St3rfire speaking: Naruto is a five hundred vampire but looks like a 35-year-old. He has been waiting for his queen Sakura to ripe. All his life he has been watching her, protecting her, staying in the shadows of her life; his female was of age and at long last, she was his for the taking. he will do everything to show his eternal love for her and seduce her with his vampire ways. But something he did cause her to leave him. Naruto searches for her to ask for her forgiveness. What will happen when he finds her will his queen forgive him and comes back with him.

There will be lots of things that will be revealed as the story progress and there will be more pairing as well. I don't mind if you leave a review, but...I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking at the hospital

Chapter 2 Waking up at the hospital

Sakura P.O.V

I was waiting for Naruto to return with a meal. I read articles on hunting. Is a useful skill when you're all alone in an environment surrounded by mother nature. The skills that you used, are eyesight when you searching for a specific animal to hunt. You also used your ears to listening to where the animal is located. There is also another skill you used for hunting is to stay quite not to scared the animal before shooting it. And also you have to know how to aim.

I noticed that Naruto didn't have a weapon to killed are food. I wonder if he used his hands to snap the animal neck. Or maybe he has a weapon hiding somewhere. I had a concerned look on how he was going to catch the animal or killed it. I just shake that thought from my head. I focus on searching through my phone for a good book.

I found a website where you can read a variety of books. I search down a list. I found one that was under paranormal romance. I read the title of the book seduced by a vampire. When I read the title it brought a good memory of my father.

Sakura Flashback:

I remember like it was yesterday. I was 15-years old at that time. I was kneeling in front of my father Kizashi, I was giving him a foot massage. He was sitting in his favorite recliner, as I used my palm to rubbed the heel of his foot. He asked me if I like the way my bedroom was painted.

I give him a small nod. My sister Ino and Shayla were helping my mother with dinner. I heard my mother sweet voice giving out orders. Shayla washes and peeled the potatoes. Ino stirred the rice and don't let it burned. I smell barbecue chicken lingering through the house.

I saw father head poking out from the newspaper. With a strong male voice, he asked me what did I like about the painting. I made a thinking face before answering his question. I told him I like the black and orange.

"Okay," anything else?" he asks.

"I like the painted on the other side of the room. I really enjoyed staring at it. When I feeling down or blue it cheers me up" I answer.

"Is there a reason you enjoyed watching that painting" he ask.

"Yes, I like the way the cherry blossom are floating down from the tree and there is a 7-year old little girl sitting down underneath the tree, holding a bat by his wings. She kissing the bat all over his face, he gives her smile showing his W fangs. She smiles back and she doesn't show any fear" I said.

The end of the flashback

I click on the title of the book to read on the pages. I saw how the book open and I begin to read the first chapter. It brought me another memory.

Another Sakura Flashback:

I remember like it was yesterday. I felt like someone was watching me. It was never threatening or scary, but I always seemed to experience the strange sensation of someone being there. It was almost as if whoever was there was keeping an eye on me, making sure nothing bad happened.

I was aware of it, I was living on my parent's farm it was located on the outskirts of Konoha. I can see myself wandering through a field of wheat, my eyes trained on the tall golden stalks. I was playing hide and seek with my sisters, and the sea of gold would be a good place to hide. I can hear myself laughing and giggling, certain that my two sisters would have found me by now. I fell silent upon realizing that I was very alone and very lost.

I was only 5 at the time, and the prospect of being lost in the wheat field was utterly terrifying. Her chest seized in panic as she spun around, searching for her two sisters. I can't hear their voices or laughter echo through the wheat field. Just as the panic truly started to set in, I saw the shadow of a large creature moving through the field. It never occurred to me that she should be scared of whatever made its way into the field with her. I never considered that it might be dangerous. The only thing in her mind was that she should follow it. And so she did.

The shadow led me out of the long stalks right onto the road where I lived. When I emerged, I found my two sisters, who were terrified that they lost me during the game. My two sisters rushed over to me, gasping and throwing both of their arms around me, exclaiming that she didn't think she was ever going to see Ino and Shayla again. My sisters cupped my cheeks and their eyes were roaming my body up and down, asking me how I found my way out. I simply raised my hand and pointed to nothing. The shadow had disappeared back into the field.

The end of the flashback.

I was back to reality as I continue to read through the pages waiting for Naruto to return. When I felt I was being pulled into one of the chapters. I was wearing an orange shining strapless shirt, with a black high double split maxi long skirt dress. My red and black eye shadow and eyeliner were permanent. On my lips a dark red lipstick. On my cheekbones pink blush. To complete the rest of my attire black thigh-high lace with a garter belt. On my feets small black boots. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a three braids on each side.

My sister Ino was wearing a purple shining strapless shirt, with a black high double split maxi long skirt dress. Her purple and black eyeshadow and eyeliner were permanent. On her lips a dark red lipstick. On her cheekbones a pink blush. To complete the rest of her attire black thigh-high lace with a garter belt. On her feets small black boots. She was holding my right hand. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a three braids on each side.

Shayla was wearing a black shining strapless shirt, with a red high double split maxi long skirt dress. Her red and black eye shadow and eyeliner were permanent. On her lips a dark red lipstick. On my cheekbones pink blush. To complete the rest of my attire black thigh-high lace with a garter belt. On my feets small black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a three braids on each side. She was holding my left hand.

We're heading towards the elevators, I pressed the button for the elevator door to open. I give out a small jump when I saw the door open and I walked inside the elevator being followed by Ino and Shayla and the door closes. I saw a shirtless handsome man leaning against the wall wearing black leather pants. His long blonde hair mixed with red and black blend together was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. His blues eyes were different compared to a human. I couldn't stop staring at his muscular chest. What caught my attention was his pants were unbutton and the zipper was down. I can see he was not wearing any boxers. I saw his dick erected and pointed at me. He was staring at me as he stroked it.

I felt like he was seducing me, I was trying not to rubbed my thighs. I turned my head sideways to hide my blush. I saw Shayla licking her lips and I started a small conversation through my mental link.

Sakura spoke: "Shayla why are you licking your lips," I ask.

Shayla spoke: I can't stop staring at the shirtless handsome man with long red hair blend with black hair and on the bottom, he has blond tips. He has it pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. I love his red eyes staring at me. And the way he is licking his lips is causing me to lick mines as well. I have a feeling he is trying to seduce me because I notice his black leather pants are wide open and his dick is erected pointed at me, as he strokes it. As he continues to stare at me.

Sakura spoke: I have the same feeling when I saw the blue eyes shirtless handsome man, he doing something to my body. I'm trying to stop it from rubbing my thighs. I heard Ino voice breaking through the mental link.

Ino spoke: I'm feeling the same way, I feel like the shirtless handsome man with blond hair with black highlights he has it pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. Is trying to seduce me by sending signals with his eyes and his erected dick is pointing towards me. One of his hand was stroking it.

I screamed when the lights from the elevator were turning on and off. I heard Ino and Shayla screaming at the same time. I saw the blue eye shirtless handsome man walking towards me and I was holding my sister's hands as we took a step back. I felt relief when the light turned back, I and my sisters were no longer inside the elevator, we're standing outside the lobby.

"What happen to the shirtless handsome man?" Ino ask.

"I don't know" Shayla answer.

"I have a feeling they were not human" Sakura shouted.

"Let's go," Ino said.

We took a long breath to relax, as we headed towards the double doors. I felt two strong arms pulling me backward towards his body. I can feel his hot breath tickling my ear, as he whispers in my ear. "I desire you and I will have you, he said. And he grabbed my hand he placed it on his erected dick for me to touch it, and how much he desires me and without thinking I turned to faced him I saw his sharp teeth gasping on my neck getting ready to suck my blood. I give out a screamed and I woke up on a hospital bed.

I heard footsteps heading towards my room. I saw an older nurse with black hair, with gray highlights, poking her head through the curtains.

"Your wake my Doctor Haruno?" she shouted

"Yes, what happen?" I ask.

"You were brought to the hospital by a handsome man. He gives us details about your injuries and how he help you" she answer.

I remember I was climbing Konoha mountain and It begin to rain. And I injured my ankle. I was being carried by a bridal style inside a cave. The mysterious man heals my ankle by giving me a massage. And he told me to wait here as he goes hunting for food. As I waited I was reading a book on my phone.

"Why were you screaming, " she asks.

"I was dreaming of a sexy vampire and his fangs were about to suck my blood" I answer.

"Oh, that hot," she said.

"I have a question for you nurse" I shouted.

"Ask away," she said.

"My two sisters were also injured too, were they brought here," I ask.

"Yes," she answers.

"Thank god" I shouted.

"Do you want to see them?" she asks.

"Yes, please" I answer.

I saw her slide the curtain to the side.

"Look," she said, as she pointed a finger.

I saw her pointed towards another bed. I saw Ino laying on a hospital bed, with her eyes wide open. And next to Ino, I saw Shayla blinking at me.

Ino spoke: "Sakura why did you wake up by screaming" she ask.

"I was having a dream of a sexy vampire and I saw his fangs getting ready to suck my blood" I answer.

Shayla spoke: "You had the same dream," she said.

"Yeah," I answer.

"I remember being healed inside a cave, reading a book and having some memories. And riding an elevator with a shirtless handsome man. And know I'm waking up in a hospital bed" I said.

"I know that weird" Shayla shouted.

"I have a feeling that all the stumbling and hitting the rocks causing me to see an Illusion of a sexy shirtless man getting ready to bite his fangs on my neck," Ino said.

"I have the same feeling but...something is telling me, it, not an Illusion," I said.

"I will be right back, I'm getting the doctor," the nurse said.

The nurse came back with the doctor and with a visitor. It was Temari she is Ino, Shayla, and Sakura sister.

Naruto, Menma, Choji were invisible and each one was standing next to their girl's bed. Shikamaru was getting ready to pierce his fangs on Temari neck when Naruto stop him and scold him to behave. He was standing next to her, she was waiting for the nurse and doctor to finish with her sister's check-up. She wanted to place a small kiss on each of their foreheads and embrace them to make sure they were breathing.


	3. Chapter 3 The invitacion

Chapter 3 the invitation

Naruto P.O.V

I was watching the dark sky it look like a mad painter sprayed the sky across with a dark colored, with a small brush he dots it, so it looks like stars brightened the night. I can sense my bodyguard Iruka watching me as he stands close to the door.

I walked towards my desk and I grabbed five invitation and I started to twirl them between my fingers. I saw him stayed silent and glanced over his shoulder as the door opened and I can hear the sensual beat of the music from the club loud and clear, but once the door was firmly shut, the soundproofing kept anything from disturbing us. Menma and Shikamaru quietly entered, they sat and took their places by my side.

I can smell Menma and Shikamaru near me. I couldn't believe it, I was an elder vampire, over five hundred years old. That look like a 35-year-old instead of five hundred. His body look like he works night and day inside a gym. His body language demanded respect from whoever meets me.

Let me tell you little something about myself. I'm a large male that stands over six feet five inches. Every woman wants me no matter if she is human or not human. Their panties were guaranteed to become damp with only a single glance from my eyes, their nipples screaming for a simple touch, lick or nibble. My slate blue eyes which were now fixed on his two brothers Menma and Shikamaru, his friends, the only ones he would ever trust with his life. "It is time," he informed them in a low gruff voice. I placed the three invitation carefully, down on his antique desk. As I watched their reactions to the news, I couldn't help letting a self-satisfied grin appear. After all this time she would be mine, after watching her, protecting her, staying in the shadows of her life; my female was of age and she was mine forever.

I can feel my fangs dropped at the thought of the coming months of pleasure I envisioned, as well as initiating her into his world.

Shikamaru Spoke: "Master Naruto has her birthmark appeared yet?" The way his voice sounded was so gentle and sexy due to his Italian heritage and many a foe had been played into believing a wimp was behind such a voice.

Naruto thought. Little did they know he used his voice as a weapon, one of many that belonged in his arsenal. Shikamaru, well-built legs were entwined elegantly together, to complete his attire he was dress in one of his favorite designer, Armani. Naruto eyes met his, Shikamaru was his right hand beside his brother Menma. Naruto called Shikamaru angel of death vampire, because his father Minato An elder vampire of 1000 years old, rescue him from the dark side of hell. Shikamaru was getting biting by the dark lord of the dark vampires by the name of Sasuke. The dark lord Sasuke wanted to change Shikamaru to be one of his angel of death. On Shikamaru body black swirls were appearing. What his father Minato did to save Shikamaru was to bite him to change him back to a good vampire with a little of naughty. He only gets Naughty and dirty when it comes to being intimate with a female.

My father ancestors had royal blood in them and were related to a king by the named of Kurama, he was the ruler of Italy. King Kurama of Italy was a ferocious ruler were no vampire will escape his wrath with his huge fangs he will take a bite into his enemies neck sucking their blood dry, killing them slowly as they fade away, taking their restless body back to his world where no one knew. Kurama was a huge giant vampire and he was older than Minato. My mother ancestors were scattered all over Europe, her attitude was bubbly and she will give you the widest grin showing her fangs they look like the letter W.

Naruto mouth opened in a wide grin as flashes of his angel's sexual hunger through his mind. Shikamaru had a strong appetite for a blond with teal colored eyes. His desires for her has been skyrocket and his fangs wanted to taste her blood for a long time.

Naruto spoke: "Yes, it's appeared just above her right ankle, reaching maturity. The funny thing is that she tries so hard to cover it with makeup. She also tries to covered it by wearing black sexy thigh-high lace I feel her uneasiness. She wonders why it's appeared, but the blood of her parentage flows strongly through her, when and if I change her, I have the feeling she'll be a force to reckoned with." Naruto continues to twirl the three invitation. He grinned and almost talking to himself said, "I've been waiting for my love to come home to me...for a very long time" he said.

Naruto heard his brothers chatting among themselves, to get their attention he show his fangs.

Naruto spoke: Excuse me, gentleman, I also have good news to shared with you both.

"What is it?" Menma ask.

Naruto spoke: "Menma your woman is already ripe for you" he answer.

"How you know?" he asks.

Naruto spoke: "She has the same birthmark, as my queen" he replied.

Menma can feel his fangs coming out, he was getting excited just by thinking about her and his desires to pleasure her.

Shikamaru spoke: "Master is my woman also ripped and her birthmark appeared as well?" he asks

Naruto spoke: "Yes, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru can feel his sexual desires brewing.

Choji, Naruto Chinese shifter bodyguard, remained silent, not that Naruto found that strange. Choji was a male of very few words, rarely speaking. Trained as a Ninja, and as stereotypical as it sounds, he was what they called the silent but deadly type.

One stormy night as the winds blew like wolves staring at the moonlight, Naruto found him all covered up in blood. His face was bruised and his body has been battered it look like he was spitting out from a tornado. His long blonde hair with black highlights had pieces of broken twigs stuck between the strands of hair. Naruto with the help of Menma and Shikamaru brought him to his castle to nurse him back to health

Choji was grateful that Naruto saves him from dying at the forest all alone, with no food or no water. As the time passed by Naruto show he can trust him. So one day Choji took his courage to explain to Naruto that his family disgraced him and discarded him as well. Who wanted no part of what he had been born as. Choji is a tall male his clothes gives him the expression of a fighter. To complete his attire he was wearing leather pants, kicker boots, long coat that hid all his weapons of choice. The thing that stood out, that made everyone stop and stare, were his eyes. When he removed his dark glasses, they were the correct slanted shape of his heritage, but the last thing people were expecting was the

color of sapphire blue. A trait from his inner wolf, just another reason his family couldn't and wouldn't tolerate him. Choji watched, listened, and found out all the facts before he would offer an opinion.

Naruto spoke: Choji I also have an invitation for your lady to join my queen to come here at the club and her birthmark has appeared. And she is also mature.

Choji wolf was howling inside him, getting ready to burst out. He has been craving her and his desires for her were out of this world.

Iruka was raising his hand like if he was a student.

Naruto spoke: "Do you have a question Iruka?" he asks.

Iruka spoke: "Yes, Master," he said

Naruto spoke: "Ask way," he said.

Iruka spoke: "Do you think she'll accept not only you but your world?" Iruka asked, his deep voice still had a trace of his Viking past in his accent. His wild mane of streaky blonde hair, something he had never managed to get under control, and something women paid huge amounts of money to try and achieve, gave away his Viking heritage, with his icy blue eyes, strong chin, and muscular arms. He looked like some a roman god that acted like when it came to a good fight. His six feet four inches of prime, rock hard, ripped body, which guaranteed females stumbled over themselves when they saw him, taking a sip at the bar at the club.

The females followed his every move, whenever he rode into Konoha on his bike. There was such a menacing presence about him. In black leathers and a bike that promised a ride like no other and not just the bike kind of ride, but one you could get from him as well. His weapon of choice was his long sword that was strapped to his back, made for him by his father, double sharp, still as deadly; he never went anywhere without it.

Naruto often wondered if he took it to bed with him when he fucked and he tended to grin at the thought. Pondering Iruka question, he picked up his shot glass and tipped the blood back, letting his tongue linger and stroke one of his fangs as he savored the rich flavor.

Naruto looked at Iruka as he stood near the door. I also have an invitation for you. Your lady also has her birthmark and she is ripe.

Iruka licks his fangs as he can taste her. He been craving for her since she was born and his desire for her was going skyrocket. Iruka beside being Viking his ancestor were also vampires

Naruto spoke: "That, gentlemen, is something that remains to be seen." He put the glass down, sat back and knew the next few months would be very interesting...

 **AN: I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Memory

Naruto P.O.V

I was raised by an elder vampire that never aged. His name is Kurama he is the king of Italy and lord of all vampires including myself. My parents were killed by a dark group of vampires. It was hard for me and my two brothers to remember how are parents die, instead of having a good memory of them. Inside my mind had an image of my parents with gray hair with wrinkle skin holding a cane as they walked around the house and when death comes for them to leave this world, I would see them on their death bed taking their last breath, before closing their eyes forever. That's how I imagine them dying not being taking by a dark evil shadow.

Here it goes I took a long breath before I explain what? happen to my parents. I remember like it was yesterday. I was 10 years old in human age. And my brother Menma was 9 years old in human age. My other brother Shikamaru was 8 years old in human age.

I and my two brothers with are parents went out to eat at little Italy restaurant. The owner of the restaurant was my mother friend.

We're greeted by a woman with black and white highlights as soon as we walked inside the restaurant. She looks like she was around her 30's but she looks like she was in her 60's

The waitress spoke: "Welcome to little Italy restaurant, where the food is great and the prices will not leave your wallet dry" she said. She was wearing a black skirt with a white button blouse. Her big chest was about to burst through the white blouse. On her left breast, she had a name tag with her name carved into it Lady Tsunade. To complete the rest of her attire. Her legs were covered by black stockings and her black and white highlighted hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ha-ha that so funny, I have never heard someone say that," Minato said.

I every time my father smile or laugh my mother will have a smile on her lips. She loves they way he laugh or how his lips curved up into a smile. It made my mother feel peaceful knowing that father was a happy soul and she was happy to be his wife.

My father was a kind soul and he will give you the cheesiest grin if you made him smile. He was those types of souls that will give his shirt to a good friend. My mother was also a kind soul, she was a bookworm. Father made a library for her when he hired a man by the name of Yamato to build are Mansion. He bought her all the books around the world. Mother was so contempt that she will lock herself for hours inside the library. That why I called her a bookworm. She also keeps herself busy with her soup kitchen with the help of Choji, she feeds the homeless and the families that have lost everything like a job and they can't longer feed their children.

My father was a businessman, he had his own company name Namikaze, Uzumaki, but...he also was the owner of a private club. Mother was not a jealous woman when she found out, what happen inside the club because she was a member and she only did the activities they had with my father.

I and my two brothers loved are parents they were good to us. We were happy to have them. I can tell they were blessed to have us. Because I felt their love spreading around us. The sound of music begin to play. My eyes begin to roam every corner of the restaurant. Each table was occupied by families and some were occupied by couples kissing as they wait for their food to arrived. We followed the waitress as she moved her hips. She was taking us to are table after she asks my parents how many people.

I was being squeezed to my death, I couldn't breathe the owner of the restaurant was giving me a hug, as she stood in front of are table. "Welcome to my restaurant Kushina and Minato," she said as greets, my parents. Shizune and my mother Kushina were friends since birth. "Thank you, Shizune" My parent shouted in unison.

I couple of minutes has passed by I was twirling some spaghetti with my fork. My brother Menma was throwing some meatballs at one of the waiters that were passing by are table. And Shikamaru was staring at the ceiling, I heard him whispering up in the air this so boring as he closed his eyes. I toss him a meatball and he catches it with his eyes close.

I whisper to my brother Shikamaru ear for mother not to hear me cursing at him. "Shikamaru you're one lazy fucker," I said. I saw a smile on his lips. He knew I was right.

My mother took a sip of her red wine. And father took a sip of his bloody drink it looked like blood instead of red wine. My ears picked a mumbling sound it sounded like someone was doing a magic spell.

A couple of minutes has passed by I was rubbing my belly, It was full of spaghetti and the spaghetti was also swimming inside a pool of coke. Menma was also rubbing his belly. Shikamaru had one eye open as he also rubbed his belly.

"Let's go home" father shouted.

I and my brothers got up from are chair and run towards the door. I turned around to face my brothers. "You guys are slow as a turtle" I shouted at them. "Are you making fun of us" they shouted back. "Yes," I answer as I was reaching the door.

I saw my parents waving goodbye to Shizune, as I waited for them by the door. Menma and Shikamaru were playing thumb wrestling as they also waited for mom and dad to hurry the fuck up.

Lady Tsunade waves goodbye to my parents. We all walked out of little Italy restaurant heading towards the parking lot.

I was hearing footsteps behind me, someone was following us. So I tag my father business coat to get his attention that someone was following us. "What wrong Naruto?" he asks. "I think someone is following us" I replied. "There probably customers of your mother's friend Shizune heading toward their cars" he answer. "I think your right father" I answer back.

I can hear a voice inside my head speaking: "You and your family are in danger" the voice said.

"How you know?" I ask

"I can sense their soul" the voice answer.

"Are they good or bad?" I ask.

"They are bad" he answers.

I tag my father business coat again. "What wrong Naruto?" he asks. "There is a voice inside my head speaking to me saying we're in danger, so hurry up father let's get to the fucking car, I'm scared and for are safety as well," I said.

"Naruto are you sure," he said.

"Yes, father I'm sure" I answer.

I looked up at father his eyes were slit and they look different like if he had vampire eyes. He pulled mother by her hand to walked faster.

"What wrong Minato?" Mother ask.

"We're in dangers someone is following us "he answers.

"What are you sure? she shouted.

"Yes, my love," he said.

I saw mother eyes shedding sparkling tears. What got my attention was that Menma and Shikamaru their face turned pale as a ghost and their eyes were about to fall out from their eyes socket.

I saw Menma looking at me with those eyes. His body begin to shake from the fear of someone following us. When he ask me if I was sure and I answer him back with a yes. His body shook more and he wet his pants. Shikamaru didn't say anything. His body begin to shake and with the fear he also wet his pants. He was walking next to Menma.

I saw are black Mazda car and I run toward it, to open the car door but it was lock. Menma run to the other side of the car. To check if the other doors were open. My brother Shikamaru dash underneath the car to hide.

I did have a choice so I yelled at my father to hurry the fuck up to open the car door. And that when I saw a dark shadow moved so quickly that, he appeared in front of my father. I saw the dark shadow stab my father on the chest with a cross dagger that looks like it was dip in some magic because it sparkle. My father screamed so loud from the pain, I covered my ears with both of my hands.

I got so scared when I saw my father open his mouth wide to sinking his fangs into the shadows neck. Without thinking, I crawl underneath the car to join Shikamaru. "Don't forget about me" Menma shouted. As he crawled underneath the car.

I closed my eyes and I shouted "no, no, no, this not happening, my parents are being killed by a shadow figure and my father is protecting himself by sinking his fangs into the shadow neck.

I open my eyes again, I couldn't keep them open a variety of sparkling lights were blinking everywhere. The voice inside my head spoke again "Those sparkling lights are magical, Your mother is a human-shifters that can transform into fairy witch, she can do spells and destroyed an enemy with magic" he said. "What do you mean fairy witches?" I ask the voice that was speaking inside my head.

The voice inside my head spoke: Your mother ancestors carried fairy blood and witch blood. But...she also a vampire. They're humans but they can shift into a fairy witch" he said.

"What about my father?" I ask.

The voice inside my head spoke: "Your father has a history of more than thousand years and his ancestors have vampire blood running down his veins" he answer.

I and my brothers couldn't believe what my ears heard. My family was not normal human beings, they were classified as paranormal families. I read about it somewhere.

"What makes us?" I ask.

The voice inside my head spoke: "You and your brothers can use magic but...you and your brothers are vampires like your father Minato" he answers.

I and my two brothers continue to watch the scenery of my parents fighting, as my brain absorb the information that voice inside my head provided.

I heard my father strong male voice fading away, as he spoke to the dark shadow. "You can drag me to the underworld with you, but...you will never have my soul," he said. I saw mother hitting the dark shadow with her magic to released father body. I heard a female voice shouting "Let him go asshole" she said. I saw her four-inches fingernail stab the black shadow from behind. The black shadow screamed from the pain, I saw him fading away as he disappeared with father. My mother was attacked by another black shadow, she used her magic to defend herself. I knew who she was.

I and my brothers cried like a river. We just lost are father. I shouted from the top of my lungs. "Please don't take my mother way from us." "Don't worry little one. I will save your mother" Lady Tsunade said I saw how Lady Tsunade tried to stab the black shadow with her long fingernails. The black shadow figured moved so quickly that he continue to stab mother, with a blink of an eye she also disappears.

I crawled out from my parent car. I run towards the portal before it closed. Cursing at the black shadow. "You can't take her mother fucker. I will kill you before the portal closes" I said. I stop running I couldn't do anything to save her.

Lady Tsunade P.O.V

I was one of the strongest fairy witches and I couldn't save Minato or Kushina. I saved Kushina from a burning building when she was 7 years old. She lost her mother and father they were trapped inside. I had a feeling that those black shadows had something to do with it. I broke the passenger window to open the car door. Quickly grabbed 10-year old Naruto in a bear hug. He was kicking me and hitting on my chest to let him go. I slammed his ass on the passenger seat and then I buckle him with the seat belt. I run to other side and I did the same I broke the window to open the car door with my two arms I pulled Menma and Shikamaru underneath the car and I slammed both of their ass on the back seat. I buckle them with the seat belt.

I slammed their door hard. And I also broke the other window and I open the car door and I sat down on the driver's seat. I used my magic to start the car, I drove away from the little Italy restaurant parking lot.

I arrived at Naruto mansion it did take me that long to arrived. I shouted at Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru to run inside the house. I was running behind them. I pointed my index finger towards the door and the door open wide. I saw Naruto, Menma and Shikamaru run inside

I closed the door behind me and then I pressed my hand on the door to conceal it with my magic so no one can enter or walked out. I was worry for the children's life and their safety. I had a feeling in the future they will be facing those black shadows and war will break lose between the good vampires and the bad vampires.

I heard a deep male voice echoing through the house. I heard the children responding back to the male voice. I knew who it was it was Kurama the lord of the vampires. He was explaining everything to Naruto and his brother, about their family history of being vampires and what was his purpose as a vampire in the near future to protect his soulmate, his queen from the dark shadows. Especially the lord of the dark vampire, he goes by the name of Sasuke.

I and my two brothers Menma and Shikamaru escaped the world of business and the club as well. I sniff the air I can smell my queen. I had thousand of question swimming inside my head. One of those questions is. What is she doing here?

I haven't been here since the tragic accident of my parent being taken way from the black shadows. The place was full of living. I saw couples making out as they waited for their food. I saw each bar tool being taking as the drinkers continue to drink.

I here I'm sitting on a table in the far corner keeping an eye on my queen. I been protecting her since birth and waiting for her to get ripe for me to claim her as my soulmate and queen. My brother Menma was also sitting alone on a table, as he keeps an eye on his soulmate Shayla, Sakura sister.

My bodyguard Choji and favorite chief. Was also keeping an eye on his soulmate Ino as he sits alone on a table. Shikamaru eyes were also clue on his soulmate Temari as she puts champagne glasses on a tray for Ino to carried.

I heard a female voice echoing through the restaurant. My ears were searching for the voice. I saw her standing on top of the bar. I notice Temari and Ino were no longer serving drinks. I can't smell my queen. I was wondering where did they go. I looked at Menma he had a worried face. His table was not too far from mines. My eyes also roam towards Shikamaru and my bodyguard Choji they also had the same worried face.

I looked at the female as she continues to speak through the microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. I want to welcome you to little Italy restaurant. Where the food is great and the prices will not leave your wallet dry. I have a surprise for you. There will be a performance tonight. Four young ladies will be singing for you. I will be right back to announce them" she said. I saw how she poof away from the bar.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino, and Temari were getting ready to perform somewhere.

A couple of minutes has passed by. I heard the female voice echo through the restaurant. I search for her voice again. She was sitting on the bar with her legs crossed. On her right hand, she was holding the microphone as she spoke. "Are you guys ready to hear them sing. Here to perform I love you for a thousand years. "Please welcome Sakura, Shayla, Ino and Temari," she said as she snaps her fingers. I saw four young females appeared on top of the bar.

I saw her beautiful face it brought a smile to my lips. I was holding my urges not to run across the restaurant to place a kiss on her red painted lips. She was wearing an orange tube top, with a black skirt that reached below her knees. To complete the rest of her attire. Her legs were covered by black thigh-high lace with small black bows holding them together with a garter belt. And black pumps. I can sense my brother Menma arousal when he saw Shayla wearing a red tube top, with a black skirt that reached below her knees. And to complete the rest of her attire. Her legs were covered by red thigh-high lace with small red bows holding them together with a garter belt. And red pumps.

I closed my eyes and I saw Shikamaru licking his lips as he rubbed his hard on. I heard him whispering to someone "You taste so delicious my love, I can't wait to have you on my bed" he said. I open my eyes and I saw Temari chest raised and fall. She was trying not to moan as she bit her lower lip. "What are you doing to her, Shikamaru," I said. "I'm just having a little taste brother," he said.

I heard a small moan escaped from Shayla. I closed my eyes again, I saw my brother Menma tongue sticking out as he moved it up and down. It looks like he was licking something. I saw his eyes were clouded with lust and love for his soulmate Shayla. I yelled at him through my mental link "Leave her alone, they need to sing" I said. "Okay, I'm sorry about that, I need to have a little taste of her sweet nectar," he said, as he licks his lips. I also yelled at Shikamaru to leave Temari alone. He gives me a growl. The sound of music blasting from the speakers and female voices echoing through the microphones as they sing. I was glad that Choji wolf was behaving but...I heard a small howling coming out of him when he saw Ino.

My eyes continue to be close, I was enjoying the sound of my queen voice echoing through the microphone. The song she was singing was touching my soul. I was feeling every emotion she was pouring out through her voice. This how I felt about her.

I been loving her since her birth and I will continue to love her for eternity. The sound of clapping can be heard. I begin to clap when she finish her song. I open my eyes and my mouth made an "O'' shape. I was shocked that no one was aware that magic was being used. I blink a couple of time for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings.

I saw Ino behind the counter serving drinks and Temari carrying a tray full of champagne glasses it look like they never sing on top of the bar.

Ino P.O.V

I was making a screwdriver for a young man, with brown and black highlights. He just sat down on one of the bar tools. I saw a man with a black fedora hat with wide brim was waving his hand for my sister Sakura. I tap on my sister's shoulder. "Someone needs your service," I said.

"My feet are too tired to walk" I answer.

"Stop complaining. He is waiting for you" I said

"Okay, I will go" I shouted back.

Naruto P.O.V

I took a sip of the remaining of my bloody drink, I was having difficulty swallowing it down. My queen was coming towards my table. She was so beautiful her green eyes give out a sparkle. Thank god for my black fedora hat with wide brim was covering my face. She couldn't see me yet but soon I will give her, her invitation to come to my private club and then she can see me. I become the owner after father was drag into the underworld by the dark shadow. He left a will for me and my two brothers to take over his business and the club if something happens to him. Kurama brought the lawyer to read the will, as soon as, I turned 18-years old in human age.

Sakura P.O.V

I approached the man wearing the black fedora hat with the wide brim. "Can I help you sugar?" I said. "Can you get closer, I want to whisper what I want in your ear?" he said as he takes the last sip of his bloody drink. I got close to him I can feel his hand slipping inside my skirt as he whispers in my ear that he needs me and to bring him another bloody drink" he said.

I can feel his hand moving towards my pussy. I can feel his dumb rub on top of my panties. And then he moved my panties to the side, as he begins to rub my clit's.

"What the fuck?" I said, I was letting a stranger touching me.

I heard his strong male voice echoing inside my head. "I'm not a stranger my love and I will cut that tongue of yours," he said.

I yelled at him, to let me go. I need to get your drink" I said, as I murmur through the kiss. I felt his tongue and my tongue doing a love dance.

I felt three of his finger going in and out of my wet pussy. I was holding my moans. I had my eyes closed to feel the pleasure he was giving me. He was sending me to heaven and back to earth.

"Don't hold your moans for me little one. I want to hear them" he said as he murmurs between the kiss. "Ahh", I moan.

I felt lots of eyes looking at me. I open my eyes I looked at my surroundings. I saw each of the customers frozen like time stood still. I turned to face the stranger with the black fedora hat. I saw his eyes being covered and his hands are relaxing on the table. I closed my eyes and I cursed inside my mind. "Fuck! if his hands are on top of the table relaxing. How is he doing it by fingering me and kissing me."

I can felt his hot breath caressing my ear, as he whispers again in my ear. "Touch me little one," he said, as he places my hand to touch his dick. I don't know how I can see it, with my eyes close. His dick was huge and thick. His zipper was zip down and he was not wearing any boxer.

"Don't be afraid to touch it little one?" he said.

I begin to touch his dick and he gives out a moan. His three fingers were still inside of me. I murmur through the kiss "I'm about to cum" I said. I heard his male voice murmur back through the kiss. "Cum for me little one," he said. I pump his dick harder. I felt me body writhing as I felt the release from the pleasure and I heard him give out a moan through the kiss as he cum. We both climax together.

I was trying to catch my breath and I felt his tongue and at the same time, I heard sucking sound. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was cleaning me up from my juices. I didn't know why I did that I stick out my tongue moving it up and down. I was doing the same I was cleaning him. I was tasting his seeds. It had a sweet and bitter taste. I can hear him moaning as he continues to clean me up. A couple of minutes passed by and he finishes cleaning my juices. I heard him speaking "You taste so delicious, I can't wait to claim you," he said.

I turned a couple of shades of red when he said that. I open my eyes to adjust my surroundings. I saw the customer moving and talking. I was trying to catch my breath and I was having difficulty talking "I will be right back, I (pant) need (pant) to get your drink" I said after controlling my breath. He gives me a nod and I saw smoke coming out from his nose as he puffs his pipe. I head towards the bar to order his bloody drink. I heard a smacking sound. He gives my butt a smack and I headed towards the bar. I couple of minutes passed by and I was heading back towards his table to bring his drink. "Here you go Naru,"I said. I shake my head to erase what I said. I didn't know why I called him that. I had a gut feeling that I knew him from somewhere.

Naruto P.O.V

I finish drinking my blood drink and I saw her walking back to the bar. Her woman taste was painted on my tongue and my body absorb her scent like a sponge. I wanted to lift her skirt up and bend her over the table and make love to her from behind. And make her scream as I fuck her hard. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I felt like a was being drifted away from the restaurant. I heard Menma voice echoing inside the room. "Naruto wakes up," the voice said. I rubbed my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. I blink a couple of times, I saw Menma standing there. I can see his fangs as he smiles. "Where am I?" I ask.

"You're inside your office Naruto" he answers.

"Oh, I see," I said as my eyes roam the room. I saw the large window and next to the window. I saw the bookshelf. I shouted out loud "definitely I was inside my office inside the club.

Menma looked at Naruto with a puzzled look. And he opens his mouth to speak "Why? do you ask, that he said,

"I saw myself inside little Italy restaurant eating spaghetti when I was 10 years old. And then I saw the black shadows taking away father and mother away and then I saw myself as an adult drinking a bloody drink inside the little Italy restaurant. I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw myself pleasuring my queen Sakura" I answer.

I saw Menma licking his lips, I remember that memory that was a good one, but...it left a bad scenario when those shadows took are parents. I agreed to him.

End of Naruto Flashback.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay of adding another chapter to this story. Eternal love. Here is chapter 4. Let me explain something here. Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru. They can use magic like their mother but...they are also vampires. They can walk with among the living and they will not fade away if the sun touches their skin. I don't mind if you leave a review, but...I loved the favorites and followers more.** **Naruto is a 500-year-old vampire. His brother Menma is 400 years old. And Shikamaru is 300 years old. Let your imagination soar. until next time. Maru is the nickname the Sakura gives to Naruto. No one is allowed to called him by Naru, not even his brothers or bodyguard.**


	5. Chapter 5 Author Note

A Eternal love 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
